I'm not a Monster
by ShadowedDarkness
Summary: As his mind sunk further into the land of dreams the image of a fox appeared in his mind, whispering to him that he was not alone. He was not alone. But never would he deny that he was a monster, never.
1. Lets sit down and watch

**ShadowedDarkness:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a Naruto fanfic. Hope this goes well. Ummmmm, I don't own Naruto (sob) but it's still totally awesome. Anyway, disclaimer said, enjoy the story.

o.O.o.O.o

**I'm not a monster**

o.O.o.O.o

Blue eyes blinked slowly. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all… _Where did I go wrong?_ Blonde locks shook back and forth; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be hated, right? Wasn't he supposed to be loved, like all the other kids were? Where were his parents? Where were his hugs?

He didn't get hugs; he got slaps, kicks, and punches. He didn't have parents, he had an empty apartment. He didn't know what love was, but he understood all to well the feelings of hate. _No, what did I do wrong?_

Clenching one little fist, he flinched as the cold, hate filled words came directed his way. Wouldn't it be nicer to just kill him instead of the ruthless stabs to his heart?

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"You deserve to die, _monster_!"

Oh wait, monsters don't have hearts. But…if monsters didn't have hearts, why did it hurt so bad? Why did his chest ache when ever people stared at him with disgust clearly written across their faces and hatred in their eyes? If he was a monster, why did it ache?

The small boy slowly turned his back on the villagers. Sniffing and blinking back tears, the small child furiously wiped at his eyes. He didn't _understand_, _what_ had he done _wrong_? His shoulders shook as small hiccupping sobs escaped his throat. What was it about him that had everyone hating him? Shunning him? What? _What?_ Why was he a monster? _**Why?!**_

Dropping his hands to his sides, he gave one final look over his shoulders; some villagers taking satisfaction at the six year olds tear stained face. _Why? Why do they hate me?_ Looking forward, he decided he wouldn't let them see him cry again, never again. With that resolve in mind he forced a weak grin to his face, held it high, and began to walk home.

Sneers followed him through the streets. His smile wavered with each passing insult to his name, but never once did it drop from his face. Even as he climbed the stairs to his home, the smile still stayed. Twisting the doorknob, he froze, the smile finally dropping from his face. He didn't want to walk into an empty apartment; he didn't want to be alone.

Being alone was worse than that ache in his chest.

Letting go he stared at the mocking door. It was laughing at him, all the while reminding him that no one was on the other side to greet him. No one was there for him like there were for the other children his age, no one.

"Monsters are supposed to be alone…" He whispered softly, placing his hand back on the door and pushing it open. Stepping inside, he slammed the door and stared at the mess he called home. Clothes, papers, cans, and boxes littered the floor but other than that, the place was…empty…

Sinking to the floor, the tears finally fell. "WHY?" He slammed his back against the door. "WHY, WHY, WHY?" With each desperate cry, he slammed his body against the door. Why was he hated? _Why?_

Exhaustion finally took over as he fell into a deep sleep, curled against the door. Final thoughts drifting slowly through his tired and abused mind.

_Why do they call me monster?_

_Why am I hated?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Why am I alone?_

And as his mind sank further into the land of dreams the image of a fox appeared in his mind, whispering to him that he was not alone.

He was not alone. But never would he deny that he was a monster, never.

o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **Ummmm, I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. Once again,this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. Please be nice? Hahahaha, anyway, leave reviews and you'll make me happy enough to do a dance...or give you cookies...which ever you prefer

Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu, and until next time, ya?


	2. your slowly unraveling mind

**ShadowedDarkness: **If you are reading this chapter, you should consider yourself lucky. I have never, and I mean _never_ written a chapter this long. Lolz. Anyway. We all know I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters…((sigh)) But I do have wishful thinking. Anywho's I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm not a monster…**

* * *

It was one of those chilly autumn, not quite winter, type of days. A spectrum of assorted colored leaves littered the ground, frost tingeing the edges of the semi damp curled sides and clinging to the sickly looking grass. The tall sturdy trees lining the walk ways stood bare and naked in all of their glory, only bending to the power of the harsh, biting cold winds, tossing the rainbow colored leaves that had formed small piles on the ground back into the air. 

One particular powerful blow of wind sent an orange and red tinged leaf high into the air, dancing through streets and buildings, passing an innocent looking clearing, and following a happily gushing river up towards a lone wooden bridge and over it. As the leaf's dance slowly died, it floated back down to earth and landed on the water, small ripples leaping forth before the leaf was swept away by the pulling current.

Blue eyes glared at the innocent leaf as it cruised by and back under the bridge, the angered gaze still on the target as it continued its miniature sailing trip on the other side. If looks could kill, that poor little leaf would have probably burst into flames, the remains would have sank to the bottom of the freezing lake, revived/magically healed, only to undergo the same process repeatedly…about thirteen more times…

Thank Gods looks can't kill, other wise he would have been holding a small burial ceremony for the brutally massacred leaf while all of its other leafy and acorn-like friends mourned at the rather sudden and unexpected loss. What a sad life, poor leaf.

Heaving a sigh the teenager, no older than 15, leaned over the railing and drummed his fingers against the wooden surface. If the irritated look on the boys heart-shaped face was anything to go by, he looked tick. No, scratch that, he was down right pissed.

"Ugh! Where _are_ they!" He cried, throwing his hands up into the air only to pull his right hand back down to about eye level to glare at the simple wrist-watch. "And who in their right _fucking _mind would hold a team meeting at _**four fucking thirty** in the morning! _Not only that-" He crossed his arms and stuck his hands under his armpits as a particularly strong gust of wind whipped past. "-I'm the _only_ one who shows up on time, and-" He flinched as another gust went past, stinging his already rosy cheeks and messing his already unruly locks of blonde spikey hair. "-_Gods _it's _cold!"_

Huddling more into himself, the blonde hopped from one foot to the other hoping that maybe the small dance would bring circulation back to his legs while pulling his hands out of the safety of his pits, rubbing them together, and then promptly shoving them back in. Like stated it was a chilly autumn, not quite winter type of day, but it was pretty damn close to it. The blonde was also pretty damn sure that it was below thirty out.

And he had been standing out there waiting for his two missing team mates and his annoyingly always tardy mentor type instructor…thing…

…for about an hour now…

…alone…

…in the cold…

…without a jacket…

…Oh how he hated life…

Stomping his foot in a childish manner the teen decided to re-yell his last statement of "Gods its _cold!"_

"No shit Sherlock."

Spinning around on one sandal clad foot, the blonde angrily set his gaze where the fluid voice had come from and proceeded to glare at his rival. His rival was the epitome of perfection with his lithe yet muscular body, smooth silky voice, unblemished and perfect smooth white skin, raven black hair, onyx eyes, and his great intellect. He was perfect.

He hated him.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!" The blonde shouted, throwing his hands up in exclamation. "And why the hell was I the only one on time for once!" He continued to rant proceeding to spout some nonsense along the lines of '_waking up at four thirty in the morning-he hated pickles-why was no one there-_and_ had they been abducted by a league of angry fairies!'_

With each statement, more ridiculous then the last, continuing to spill from the blondes lips the raven haired teens laughter was getting harder to hold in. Seriously, who could come up with this stuff besides the dobe that stood, still ranting, in front of him? And the answer to that question, absolutely no one.

Crossing his arms a smirk planted itself on his face. "What the hell are you talking about dobe? The meeting was cancelled." The raven haired teen stared at the blonde as confusion flew across his face. His delicate eyebrows drawing together and a small pout forming on his lips as he froze mid rant. He jerked his head back.

"Wait, what? But Kakashi-sensei said…" He trailed off and frowned, maybe he had been told that it had been cancelled? He didn't think so…but…

Onyx eyes trailed over the others form as he stood there in thought. Spikey and wild blonde hair, large blue doe eyes, a small delicate nose centered on a heart-shaped face, full lips which were currently in full pout mode, three parallel whisker-like scars on either side of his cheeks, thin, slightly muscular…honestly the blonde had a more effeminate figure then most of the girls in the village. He watched as the teen shivered and subconsciously rubbed his bare arms. Wait….bare…? Was he an _idiot_? Why wasn't he wearing a jacket?

"I don't remember anything about a cancellation, Sasuke-teme." The blonde argued, the frown still marring his features.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but shrugged it off. "Didn't Sakura come over to tell you we cancelled the whole meeting thing? Kakashi had to go off on a mission."

Realization dawned on the blondes face while Sasuke smirked, again. Infuriating thing never seemed to leave the bastards face. Inwardly the blonde sighed. Of coarse the bumble-gum pink haired girl hadn't said anything to him, why would she? She hated him after all, just like every other inhabitant of the village.

He always wondered why they hated him so much…

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

The blonde flinched at the memories. Oh right, that's why. Forcing a strained smile onto his face, he laughed. "I can't believe I forgot what Sakura told me. He, he, he…"

"I can, dobe."

"Teme." He growled threateningly. The effect was ruined, of course, by the fact that he was standing there, arms hugged close to his body, shivering, and teeth chattering. Sooooooo, the effect given was more like an unhappily soaked kitten trying to give out death threats, laughable and somewhat adorable.

Not that Sasuke thought the other was adorable, definitely not.

The smirk on the others face dissipated and he rolled his eyes. God the blonde in front of him could be such a…well, blonde. Reaching close to his neck he felt for a few seconds before his fingers hit the cool metal of the zipper. Grasping it he pulled down, shucked off the jacket, and threw it at the still shivering blonde, who caught it out of reflex. "Idiot, where a jacket next time." And with that he turned around and began his trek back home.

The blonde stood there, shocked at the kind act of his rival. It was only a second later, when another gust of ice cold wind blew by that he quickly tugged his arms through the sleeves and ran after the raven haired teen in front of him, zipping up the jacket as he went. "Hey, hey, wait up!" He slowed to a stop at the others side.

Sasuke glanced to his left. "What do you want Naruto."

"I, nothing. Thanks I guess." He shrugged. Sure, he was still freezing, but it was the thought that mattered…and the fact that Sasuke had just done something nice…

…for him…

…that was new…

…had hell frozen over?

He smirked. "It was nothing. Besides, can't have you getting sick, I wouldn't be able to kick your ass."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the remark. "You wish." They walked in silence till they reached civilization, and then parted ways. His rival, probably the only person in the village that didn't hate him just because. He smiled slightly, a true smile, and then flinched at the sneers he was receiving and the hate filled glares that followed him.

He scowled, mood ruined, and turned towards the direction of his house instead of Ichiraku's ramen shop where he had originally been headed. Food was suddenly the last thing he wanted. If people had actually ever found out that he, Uzumaki Naruto, had just turned down a chance to go eat ramen, they would have died form shock. He loved ramen.

Or so they all thought. Well, he did love ramen, just not food in general. He hated the prospect of eating. He could go for days without eating, not because he was anorexic or anything, but because he just forgot. How any one could forget to eat was beyond him, but it seemed that he did it fairly often. Odd, ne?

Opening the door to his apartment, he couldn't help but stare at how neat his home was…or how bright for that matter. Ack! His eyes, his _eyes_! They buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurned! Too. Much. _Light_…

Yes, even though it defied all laws of the world, universe, and heavens above, Uzumaki Naruto was a neat freak. Not that anyone _knew_ that. It wasn't like anyone in the village took the time out of their daily lives to walk into his home _despite_ the fact that they hated him _just_ to inspect his house and decide if it was clean or not. Please, the day that happened the sky would fall and pigs would fly.

Shutting the door swiftly behind him, he strode into the living room and plopped himself unceremoniously onto the old and worn black couch that stood proudly, despite it's old age, in front of a small coffee table. It was slightly rotten and he was pretty sure that that black burn mark in the center of it was from a cigarette, but it served its purpose. As did the TV in front of that and the slightly bent pole lamp to the right.

Naruto had a four room apartment which had a bedroom, an extremely small bathroom, a small kitchen that only was meant to hold _one_ person, and the room he was in now. All of the rooms were small, sadly. But he liked it.

But it always, when ever he entered it, felt empty. He always felt lonely. That ache in his chest always seemed to grow. The ache was a living thing and it enjoyed making him squirm.

And so did the voice…

He had grown accustomed to it over the years. At first he had liked the voice and the dream that had accompanied it, what with its soothing words and warm feel. But as he grew older the voice became colder and the dreams, nightmares. Sometimes he felt like he would crack, but at those times, the voice was soothing again.

He didn't understand it. Sometimes he wasn't sure if that voice was there to help him, or help destroy him.

**_/But then again you rarely do understand./_** A voice drawled in his mind. Oh joy, the crazy part of him awakened.

_/Shove it./_

Laughter resonated through his mind. After a few moments all fell silent and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Today was one of those days, a day where the voice in his head seemed to tired to really do anything/voice unwanted opinions and spent most of the day sleeping, if that made any sense seeing as a voice couldn't _really_ feel tired or sleep, but that's what it did and the only way the blonde could describe it.

The blonde was slightly dozing when a knock could be heard coming from his door. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, luck was on his side for once and the person at the door would give up and go away, he rolled over. Of coarse that's not how life works and the person at the door insisted on continuing to knock until the door opened and they were acknowledged. Cursing lady luck and annoyingly persistent people, Naruto got up from his rather comfortable position and threw open the door, and there on the other side was none other then his rival. The very one he had just seen earlier that morning, barely moments before.

Probably wanted his jacket back. Well that was too bad, he was still wearing it. So there.

Somehow between him throwing open the door and his thoughts, both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves caught in a staring match, or rather, glaring match. Shifting under the others intense gaze, Naruto found himself looking anywhere but at the Uchiha in front of him. T'was another loss in these mini-battles for poor Naruto, but he should have seen the outcome coming. No one could beat Sasuke in a glaring match; his glares could probably make the devil herself burst into tears.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Insufferable silence. The blonde was about to open his mouth to ask why the other was here, but he was beaten to it. Oooooh, two to zero, damn perfect little-

"Well aren't you going to let me in?"

"Errrr…"

A smirk adorned the others face and it took all of Naruto's will power to not try to smack it off. Why was it always there! "I see manners aren't-"

"Shove it teme and get in all ready." The blonde growled, moving out of the way for the _still_ smirking Uchiha to pass and shut the door. Sasuke, who upon passing, stopped short to stare.

And stare.

And stare.

"It's…clean…" He exclaimed, an astonished look on his face as his eyes swept over the interior of the apartment.

And with that Naruto promptly threw back open the door and stared up at the sky to see if it was falling and or any flying pigs were circling his-oh look, there goes one now…

One delicate eyebrow rose at the blonde's odd actions. A smile was tugging at the corners of his lips as Naruto shut the door and spun around, a rather sheepish expression adorning his face. Rubbing the back of his head he laughed. "He, he, yeaaaaah…so, what'd you come over for?"

The Uchiha shrugged and plopped down onto the couch.

"What do you mean you don't know!" The blonde shouted, his eyebrow twitching. Shifting his weight to his right foot he placed his hands on his hips. "I know for a fact 'the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke' wouldn't want to visit me, well, not on his own free will anyway…so what do you want?"

The other shrugged again. "Bored."

Disbelief flooded him. "You're… bored?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"You're joking right?" Naruto dropped his hands from his hips. The other in front of him had to be joking, but wait, did Sasuke know how to do that? Seriously, _the_ coldest guy on earth, _the_ living breathing frost bite, _the _iceberg that sank titanic, joking around? That's-that's-that's-

"I don't joke, dobe."

-apparently never going to happen. Rolling blue eyes, he sighed. "If you're so bored, go train or something. Why bother me?"

The Uchiha just shrugged again, which was seriously getting old, and fast. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto opened his mouth. He had to say something, anything, anything to get rid of the silence. "Will you…will you train with me?" Now where in the world had that question come from? He stood there, fiddling with the hem of the jacket he was wearing, waiting for the others answer. He didn't know why he suddenly asked that question, but he blamed the silence. Silence always made him do stupid things, like what he did just now. Like the other with the superiority complex would actually take him up on his offer. Tch, not like he wanted him to take him up on it anyway though.

"Sure." Sasuke replied simply before standing up and heading towards the door. Raising one elegant eyebrow at the shocked teen in front of him, he smirked. "You know, you do a great impersonation of a fish."

Holy crap, did he just pull a joke!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Naruto lay there panting in the grass and Sasuke lay somewhere around his head, both exhausted after there training session. It had started off simple enough, both deciding to spar. The only rule being no ninjutsu, the plan to help improve their hand to hand combat moves, which Naruto admitted to needing more practice in then Sasuke.

Blue eyes stared up at the slowly darkening sky. He hadn't realized how long they had been going at it, both too absorbed in trying to pummel the other into the ground. He wasn't to sure when he had lost his shirt or when Sasuke had lost his.

Sitting up slowly he noted that it was almost completely dark, he really wouldn't be able to see anything, let alone where his black t-shirt had gotten to. Sasuke's lent jacket was, surprisingly, what he had laid down on. Slightly coincidental, neh? Blue eyes swiveled over to the darker haired teen behind him before pouting. "You cheated."

One blood red eye opened to glance up at the pouting blonde. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing."

Turning around completely, Naruto went into a kneeling position and stared hard at the other. "You used your Sharingan, you cheated!"

The sharingan user rolled over, the blonde leaning back as the other sat up in his own kneeling position. "Tch, if I remember correctly, we agreed in the beginning that the sharingan wasn't technically breaking the rules-"

"Yeah, but you promised not to use it!" The blonde cried. He hadn't lost in their sparring match, they had tied, but that was reason enough for him to complain. "Without that I would have beaten you!"

"In your dreams dobe." Sasuke scoffed, red eyes slowly transforming back into their normal coal black. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Naruto snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why'd ya use it? Hu, hu, hu?" He crossed his arms and leaned back on his heals.

Leaning forward he smirked and whispered softly by his ear. "Oh I don't know, I was wondering if you could keep up…" Pulling back he stood up, smirk still gracing his features as he turned and walked away. Only throwing one last comment over his should as he left which was something along the lines of _'Bright cooler'_…or had that been _'Night loser'_…he was figuring it was the latter. Sure Sasuke was crazy, but the last time he checked said teen didn't walk around mumbling about 'bright coolers.'

Heaving a sigh the blonde flopped from his kneeling position back to lying in the grass. He smiled a true smile as he gazed upon the stars. Stars; beautiful, bright, and could never be touched, a shimmering light in the vast expanse of darkness that blanketed the universe, and not to mention free. Still smiling, he laid there, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

His exhausted body finally commanding the brain to stop all functions.

With the cool soothing wind that still held the chill from the morning running tendrils over his over-heated body, the blonde had fallen into a comfortable slumber. No nightmares or voices coming to visit for once. His one arm was flung over his eyes while his other hand was resting gently against his stomach, covering the tattoo like markings adorning his naval.

The poor blonde never saw it coming.

He never saw the five, give or take a few, people that slowly and quietly surrounded him. He never heard the rustling of fabric as one of them pulled what seemingly looked like a bat out of a bag. He never heard the whispers of the figures above him or saw the sadistic glint in their eyes.

If he had, he would have ran.

He didn't know what hit him when the first downward swing of the wooden bat. Nor did he understand fully the second time it hit him, or when fists and legs seemed to join the fray. He did register it when he felt pressure settle down on top of his stomach, a pressure that twisted painfully as one of the figures above him dug his heel directly into the swirled markings on his abdomen.

Crying out, the blonde grabbed at the offending foot, struggling to fend off his attackers.

Let's just say he was fighting a losing battle. Something he realized when the heel in his abdomen lifted up only to crash back into him, forcefully knocking the air out of him while a swift kick was dealt to his ribs by another attacker. Or maybe he realized it when he saw the slight glimmer of a knife in the moonlight and felt the pain as it was slashed across his chest. Although he was past realization when he felt the wooden bat connect with his skull, a sickening sound reverberating through the air as his vision swam before him, his arms suddenly going limp at his sides.

The torture continued for about another fifteen minutes before he was kicked to the side. "Monster!" He watched through half lidded eyes as the figures slowly walked away, laughter floating back to him on the wind.

"The little freak got what he deserved."

"Yeah!"

"No, the fucking little monster deserves to die!"

"You know we can't do that…if the hokage found out…"

The voices trailed off as they got farther away. Naruto slowly sat up, fire flaming through his lungs, vision swimming, limbs aching, and head throbbing. He felt sick. He stood up slowly, tears pouring trickling down his face. "I'm not a monster…I'm not…I-I..." He whispered brokenly, letting the unfinished statement hang.

He wasn't to sure how he had been able to stumble home, but he had. And when he had he let himself fall to his bed, the sobs tearing from his throat and racking his small frame. He wasn't a monster, _he_ **_wasn't!_**

He wasn't…

He cried himself to sleep, a fox smiling wickedlyin his dreams.

* * *

**ShadowedDarkness: **Sorry this took so long to get out, I wound up going to Florida. Where they have no computers… XD

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please, please, please leave some reviews! It's not good to starve the purple button, I should charge you with cruelty! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, Twas greatly appreciated.

Till next time, peace out

**-Shadow-**


	3. slipping fast

**ShadowedDarkness: **Ta da! I have returned with a new chapter! YAY! But before I continue with this chapter, I have a few things…to clarify. In my story, Naruto still has no idea and no knowledge that he has the Kyubi inside of him. Here, Kyubi is just a voice...at the moment. The idiot amazingly passed his exams and graduated the school on his own. Oh, and the third hokage never died. Yet.

Now that that is cleared up, we may continue with the story now!

(P.S.-I still don't own Naruto….)

* * *

**I'm not a monster**

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers impatiently on the wooden railing of the bridge. She was beyond annoyed. The only thoughts running through her mind being how she would strangle the idiot when he finally arrived. If you're wondering, her inner Sakura thoughts were probably along the lines of _"-I'LL KILL HIM!! SHOVE AN ALARM CLOCK DOWN HIS THROAT!! MAYBE **THEN** HE'LL SHOW UP ON TIME!!! I'LL-" _And seeing as the rest of that is rather violent and…detailed… 

And the bubble-gum pink haired girl had a right to be annoyed, seeing as they were still waiting for the clumsy blonde to finally show up. For the love of- even Kakashi-sensei had arrived earlier then said blonde. If Sasuke had been anyone else besides, well, Sasuke, he would have probably been internally ranting and drumming his fingers along with the girl on the opposite railing.

It was cold even despite the fact that the jacket he wore (and no the blonde had never returned his jacket) blocked most of the chill. It made him wonder how the Dobe had done it the day before…with nothing but a t-shirt.

Frowning he swiveled onyx eyes to the one-eyed, silver haired man who was _'reading'_ the orange pocket-sized book in his hand. He was sitting cross legged on top of the railing, lax and lazy position in place, seemingly uncaring. This would have passed as normal for his sensei, seeing as his face was usually shoved in one of those perverted books…and he was usually lazy, except for one _teensy-weensy_ little problem…

…said book was upside down…

Apparently he was worried about something. Which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy. And the fact that it didn't go unnoticed, well, didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

Looking up from his book, the silver haired man caught the others cold, albeit worried, stare. "Saaaaaaay, Sasuke…you mind going to check up on Naruto and seeing what's taking him so long to get here?"

Sakura abruptly stopped drumming her fingers and wheeled around, a rather scary expression adorning her face, an accusing finger flying through the air. "THAT PIG IS PROBABLY STUFFING HIS FACE WITH RAMEN! I BET YOU HE'S -" She paused mid rant, wondering why…

Both Kakashi and Sasuke stared at her wide eyed. Seemingly noticing what she had just done, she snatched her pointing finger back to her side and flushed horribly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke just shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back towards the village.

Kakashi watched as his star pupil slowly walked. It seemed that Sasuke was going to be taking his sweet-

In a blur of colors the other seemingly disappeared.

-time…laughing mentally he turned towards his book and, after realizing the text was upside down, promptly turned his book right side up and began digging in to his juicy chapters of sweat, sex, and love affairs. It was only a few seconds later that a rather high pitched giggle escaped his lips as he covered his mouth with his one hand, a crazed perverted look in his eyes, and a blush staining his cheeks…

…not to mention a certain pink haired ninja slowly edging away…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

There was something wrong with him. Of coarse the blonde kind of figured this out as soon as he opened his eyes when his alarm clock had gone off an hour ago and he hadn't been able to move to shut the damn thing off. The annoying buzzing echoed through the small apartment, and even more so through his head. It was bounding viciously from side to side in his skull, jarring his already muddled thoughts and dragging a headache to the fore front.

Blinking blearily, he tried to focus on the blurry ceiling. Nothing was working and his body felt as if it were in excruciating pain…yet numb at the same time…

He had tried talking to the voice…wondering if maybe it was what was putting him through pain. But it never answered.

He was rather confused when the ceiling almost seemed to move back and forth, but was rather pleased that the insufferable buzzing seemed to be gone. His eyelids drooped. Peace and quite were, alas, his! Or so he thought…

His eyes widened at the sudden shaking of his shoulders, and the yell of '_wake up you IDIOT!'_ slowly began to register in his brain. A small cry escaped his lips, and he was dropped back to the bed. A blurry figure hovered over him and he frowned. That blurry outline of that person… thing… sort of looked… familiar…

Sasuke looked worriedly down at the blonde and his unfocused blue eyes. There was a dazed look dancing across Naruto's features…a lost look…

He went to place his hand on the others forehead when blue eyes began to focus. A small confused sound escaped the blonde's lips. Retracting his hand he watched as the Dobe slowly sat up, eyes clenched shut, one hand flying to his head. A small grimace flashed across his face almost as if he was in pain.

Which he was…

_Ugh! Can't you do something about this? Or is it funny to watch me suffer// _Naruto growled inwardly towards the voice. The one time it chooses _not_ to heal him…

Instead of the expected silence, a low rumble resounded through his mind. **_// I'm working on it you little shit. I can make you heal fast but not that fast, they really hurt you this time…//_**

The voice trailed off. Funny, it had sounded …concerned…almost…

Cerulean eyes blinked blearily before they locked onto the figure that stood in front of him. He jumped, startled, a small cry of surprise escaping him. It was only after that Naruto's mind was able to register the others features and attach a name to them. "God damnit, TEME! Don't give me a heart attack why don't you!"

Sasuke glared. "I was waking you're lazy ass up. The team has been waiting at the bridge for over an hour! And you're sleeping! Dumbass. " But even as he glared and yelled, a twinge of concern ran through him. The blonde had been laying there, alarm clock ringing…he was sure that thing had been ringing for over an hour.

He couldn't have worn the dobe out that much during their spar match yesterday. There was no way.

"Well excuse me. I figured I was there yesterday." Naruto huffed.

"Just get dressed and let's go, Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning on his heal and headed out of the Blonde's room. "And make it quick." He growled, bedroom door slamming.

Naruto just sat there for a few moments, blinking owlishly, before getting up and doing what the Bastard said. He could feel his eye twitch. _Damn smug bastard!_

It was only a few minutes later that two teens made there way out of the blonde's apartment. They began walking in the general direction of where there usual meeting place was when curiosity grabbed a hold on the blonde. "Hey Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Naruto was a little put out that Sasuke didn't even look at him to acknowledge him and pouted, but plundered on through his statement never the less. "Why'd you come over to get me?" Had Sasuke actually been worried about him? Should he be checking the sky for flying pigs again? Was there really-

Onyx eyes locked onto his own. "Kakashi told me to."

-a point in asking if anybody cared? What the hell had he been thinking? Out of all people, he should have known Sasuke wouldn't have cared…This was _Sasuke_ they were talking about. His one main _rival_.

Naruto looked away from the others stare. Right. "Ugh, couldn't Kakashi-sensei have sent Sakura? I can't believe I had to wake up this morning to your ugly face…" The blonde pouted.

Sasuke ignored the Dobe's complaining and continued to study the others face. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a hurt look flash across the others face when he had said that he hadn't come on his own free will. He frowned. Naruto's eyes still seemed slightly out of focus.

There was obviously something wrong with the blonde.

Looking forward again, he just shrugged it off. If the idiot wasn't going to say anything about it, it mustn't be that bad. The blonde complained about _everything_, so surly he would say something if he didn't feel good.

As soon as both teens stepped onto the wooden bridge where the rest of the team was waiting, Naruto hesitated mid step. "I sense…an ominous presence…"

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde in confusion. He hadn't even known the word ominous was even in the others vocabulary. But ignoring that…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Both looked up to see a rather angry Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi charged, fist raised, at Naruto. Without thinking, the blonde dodged the fist that would have hit him on top pf his head. He already had a rather large headache thank you. He didn't want said headache to be amplified.

Sakura blinked in surprise when she realized the blonde had completely evaded her and had continued his walk over the bridge to his sensei on the other side as if nothing had even happened. What the crap had just happened? Sakura was confused, she never missed her mark…

All three shinobi lined up in front of their teacher, awaiting what it was they were supposed to be doing. The scare crow put his orange book of happiness back into his pocket and eyed his pupils. "Well, seeing as Naruto decided to take his time this morning," Kakashi just smiled over at the fidgeting blonde. "We will be sparring today. Naruto, you and Sasuke will be paired together." Naruto flinched. He turned his smiling eyes over to the pink haired girl. "Sakura, you will be sparing with me."

As the team split up into their respective groups, Naruto inwardly groaned. Damnit, luck was _not_ on his side. His body ached like crazy as he slowly moved into a ready position, taking a deep shaky breath as he faced his smirking companion.

They both charged simultaneously.

Naruto through the first punch, which was easily blocked and twisted off course, Sasuke's own punch aimed for his face. They both fell into the familiar dance of punch, dodge, kick, side step, dodge, punch, punch, kick, dodge…

Both were wearing down, Naruto more so than Sasuke. The blonde felt on edge, his vision kept going. This was not good. _//What the hell is wrong with me?!//_

Naruto wasn't expecting an answer, and was rather surprised when he received one. **// _I'm trying. I can't…I can't heal you…I'm trying…// _**It sounded so…tired.

Why couldn't it heal him? It had always been able to before…so why? The realization hit him hard. The knife! There must have been something on the knife!

_**//…poison…//**_

Well shit. That wasn't good…

His eyes trained on the fist headed towards his face and easily dodged it, but as he dodged his vision went black. He never saw the swipe at his legs. His feet were yanked from under him and he pin-wheeled backwards, a sharp pain launched through his stomach and he was very much aware of the fist that had lodged itself there. Grabbing at the fist, a cry of pain escaped him as his body slammed into the ground.

A shudder ran though his body. _Oh shit!_

Sasuke drew his fist away when he felt the shudder that shook the blonde's whole frame. A grimace of pain crossed the blondes face. He hadn't hit him that hard! A choking sound came from the blonde as he grabbed his stomach and rolled over onto his knees.

Panic flew through him when the sounds of retching met his ears. He _knew_ it! Something was wrong with Naruto. He grabbed at the blondes shaking form as he teetered and shouted for Kakashi.

Sasuke turned Naruto around in his grasp and stared into blue eyes. His mouth moved, but Naruto could no longer hear him. His eyes fluttered…

_..shit…_

…and shut.

* * *

**ShadowedDarkness: **Yeaaaa, I got a little lazy towards the end… But anyway. I continued and that's all that matters right? Right. DON'T DISAGREE WITH MEEEEE!

XD"

Anywho's please leave reviews. They are greatly welcomed, and wanted.

Till next time!


	4. liar liar

**ShadowedDarkness**: To say how long it took for me to get this out would be impossible to describe. If you're wondering why exactly it took me so long to get this chapter out you just need to look at my main page. I'm too lazy to re-type it. But long story short, no I don't have a computer back yet, I typed this on my sister's computer when she went out to work XD.

But anyway, I hope this is to your satisfaction. It isn't exactly as long as it had originally been (seeing as that was sadly and tragically lost) but I hope you like it anyway.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**I'm not a monster...**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

To say that Sasuke was freaked out, what with holding a collapsed-obviously-in-need-of-care-Naruto in his arms, would be an understatement. He was sure as hell he hadn't hit the blonde hard enough to get the reaction he got.

God damnit he _knew_ something was wrong with the dumb ass.

The freaked out teen did the only thing that he could think of. "KAKASHI! KAKASHI! DAMNIT IT SENSIE!!!" Well, he screamed for help of course.

As soon as the scream met his ears, Kakashi halted his sparring with the pink haired teen with a raise of his hand. He would have passed the cry as one of anger, maybe a complaint coming from Naruto or maybe the angered cry of one Sasuke Uchiha when he found that disturbing picture he had…somehow come across…and slipped into his pocket…but that wasn't the case.

This was a desperate cry, and from Sasuke no less. Something was wrong.

By the time this was all digested by the scare-crows mind, Sakura had noticed the cry as well. She was able to get a solid "Wha-?" Before Kakashi took off in the direction in which his two male students had wandered earlier. Sakura was slightly put out at the obvious dismissal and scowled crossly at her teacher's back. Bastard, how dare he cut her off?

The sight that met the scarecrow's eyes upon arrival wasn't one he was expecting. Sasuke was holding up the figure of one seemingly unconscious Naruto, with something akin to worry written across his usually so well guarded features. He walked forward and squatted in front of the two teens. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not sure. I…he shouldn't have collapsed. I only landed one solid punch to his stomach and he was done. He was acting off earlier when I went to pick him up…"

Kakashi took this in silently. Well, this was some cause for concern…

Kakashi went to take the passed out blonde form Sasuke's arms when blue eyes fluttered open. He frowned at the glazed over and dilated eyes. Putting his hand up to the blondes head his eye brows shot up into his hair line. To say Naruto was burning up would be like saying hell was _just_ an eternal inferno of torture. Holy crap…

He picked the blonde up bridal style and smirked at the still concerned gaze that followed his movements. "You can relax Sasuke, it seems as though Naruto just has a fever."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and, just like that, the guarded mask was back in place. "What the hell makes you think I cared to know? I just wanted his dead weight off of me, he was crushing me."

Kakashi just shrugged, but looked at the raven haired teen knowingly. Like he would buy that. Honestly, teenagers…

Sasuke, annoyed at his sensei, growled darkly. And suddenly a cruel and amused smile bloomed across Sasuke's features as he noticed something his teacher obviously hadn't. "By the way, you're standing in a puddle of throw up."

With a curse Kakashi hurriedly stepped back in mild disgust. Well gross…he needed to wash his shoes…_now._

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi disappeared from Sasuke's sights to deliver the sick child to his awaiting bed. To be perfectly honest, he was just happy to know that Sasuke cared about someone. He was actually beginning to worry that the mask truly was his real face.

That would be a disappointing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Blue eyes opened blearily. What the hell happened…? Why did he feel as if he had just been sparring with the Teme for the past twenty-four hours straight? Better yet, what _truck_ hit him?

He rubbed his head tiredly, his brow wrinkling in confusion when his hands came in contact with something other than the expected feel of skin. Peeling a taped piece of paper off his forehead in annoyance, he found his eye twitching at a note from his Sensei.

_Naruto,_

_For now on, if you're sick, please just say so and take the day off. This way no one has to carry you home. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said you were heavy. Lay off the Ramen._

_Kakashi _

_P.S- My shoes are in your bathroom sink. You can wash them off considering it's your fault that they're dirty._

Naruto stared at the note with confusion until realization dawned on him. Oh...oh!

**//Calm down, you're… fine. I was able… to fix you.// **Grumbled the deep voice from within his mind. It sounded so…tired…**//For now…//**

//_Thank you…_//

**//Whatever…//**

And with that the voice was gone. A small smile crept over the blonde's face. Aww, the crazy side worried about him. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Naruto slowly sat up. Groaning, he put his hand to his head. Okay, so just because he was 'fixed' didn't mean he wouldn't still be in pain.

Shall take note of that, yup.

He hummed quietly to himself till words slowly ran through his mind unbidden.

Wait, Kakashi had called him….but he said Sasuke…

Wait…did that mean he was…

Standing up abruptly, he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door to, ignoring the shoes in the sink (which he more than likely was never going to clean anyway), to stare at his reflection.

Was he…was he fat?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It had been two weeks since Naruto's little collapsing episode when the blonde finally saw the raven-haired ice prince. He had stayed at home for those two weeks to let himself heal naturally. It seemed that the voice had been worn out…a lot…he hadn't heard a single thing from it after it had said that it had "fixed" him. He was almost…lonely without it.

Wait…scratch that.

He was surprised when there was a knock at his door so early in the morning, and when he opened the door he was even more surprised to find Sasuke on the other side.

Blinking he stepped aside to let the other in to his humble home. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against it as a sudden wave of dizziness assailed him. It was to be expected till he got used to his new diet. Not eating for two weeks can cause little…things…like that to occur. Nothing to be worried about, it was to be expected.

"So what's up?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I…" Sasuke turned back around before shrugging, hiding his face.

Naruto frowned at the others actions. It wasn't like Sasuke to act as he was, you know, like visiting him. "Liar, Liar… you might want to stop yourself before you catch on fire. What's up?"

Sasuke just shrugged again. "You feeling any better?"

A small smile formed on the blonde's lips. "I feel better." Someone was actually concerned? That was-

Onyx eyes locked on blue. "Good, because I'm really getting tired of not being able to spar with any one other than Sakura."

-right, right, caring for him wasn't possible. Should have known that part. He smiled weakly and found himself sliding down the door when another assault of dizziness came.

A look of surprise crossed Sasuke's face.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness:** And I'm gunna leave it at this for now. I'm sorry, I know this is ridiculously short…I'll update as soon as I get my hands on another working computer XD

TILL THEN! GIVE ME LOVE!


End file.
